


The Right Regrets

by LightSpinner



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, just maybe, he can get a happy ending after all. (Cruddy summary, not cruddy video)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike some stuff I'm posting at the moment, this is actually new. Enjoy!

I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks!

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.


End file.
